Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 081
"Kotori Chaos Xyz Changes!? The Tumultuous Sports Duel Tournament" is the eighty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 25, 2012. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs unnamed student The full Duel is not shown. Yuma Normal Summon "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800), while the opponent has "Mokey Mokey King" (300/100) on his field. The Duel gets canceled because of Rei. Yuma Tsukumo & Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs Flip & Caswell Todoroki This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Sky Diving - Sky Drop Duel". Caswell controls "Crashbug X" (0/2000), Flip controls "Flipangutan" (800/1600), Yuma controls "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) and Shark controls "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000). "Aero Shark" attacks and destroys "Crashbug X" and "Flipangutan". Yuma Tsukumo & Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs Rio Kastle & Bronk Stone This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Beach Volleyball Duel". Rio controls "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500), Bronk controls "Tin Archduke" (2200/2000) and Shark controls "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600). "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Tin Archduke". Flip & Caswell Todoroki vs Cathy Catherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place on an Unknown Field. Tori controls "Little Fairy" (800/800) and Cathy controls "Cat Girl" (1200/1600). Rio Kastle & Bronk Stone vs Cathy Catherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place on an Unknown Field. Rio controls "Aurora Wing" (???/1600) and Cathy controls "Cat Girl" (1200/1600) Yuma Tsukumo & Gilag vs Cathy Catherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Baseball Duel". Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Stinging Swordsman" (300/600) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Cathy Cathy Normal Summons "Cat Girl" (1200/1600). "Cat Girl" attacks and destroys "Stinging Swordsman" (Yuma & Gilag 4000 → 3100). Turn 3: Gilag Gilag Normal Summons "Magic Hand" (800/1600) and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Tori Gilag activates his face-down "Magic Search". This forces Tori to add 1 Spell Card from her Deck to her hand instead of conducting her normal draw. Then he activates the effect of "Magic Hand". As a Spell Card was added from Tori's Deck to her hand, Gilag can destroy that card and inflict 800 damage to his opponent. He then activates Yuma's face-down "Forgetfulness", negating the effect of his monster and changing it to Defense Position. Tori Normal Summons "Little Fairy" (800/800). She then activates its effect by sending "Icarus Attack" from her hand to the Graveyard, increasing its Level by 1. She overlays her two Level 4 monsters on the field to Xyz Summon "Fairy Cheer Girl" (1900/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl", detaching an Overlay Unit to draw 1 card. Tori activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Fairy Cheer Girl" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" (2500/1900) in Attack Position. "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" attacks and destroys "Magic Hand". She then activates the effect of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", detaching an Overlay Unit, to inflict 500 damage to the opponent for each card in her hand. She has four cards in her hand, so they take 2000 damage (Yuma & Gilag 3100 → 1100). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Level Meister", sending "Gagaga Magician" from his hand to the Graveyard to make the Level of "Gagaga Girl" equal to that of "Gagaga Magician". He then activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) from his Graveyard. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used as an Overlay Unit with another "Gagaga" monster, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" to 0 (2500 → 0). He then activates Gilag's face-down "Hand Power", which allows him to double the ATK of a monster on the field by banishing 1 "Hand" monster from the Graveyard. Yuma banishes "Magic Hand" and doubles the ATK of "Utopia" (2500 → 5000). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" (Cathy & Tori 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes